Silent Alarm
by Aishoujo
Summary: She swore there was something out there. Playful Fluff/ Hitsugaya and Yuzu


The darkness of the night exhilarated the beauty of the sky as the only source of light was from the full moon that stood above the town of Karakura and shun into many people's houses. The stars were hidden away, and the Sun was still sleeping to show itself at three-in-the-morning.

Yuzu, however, was too busy trembling under the covers to really care of anything related to sleep.

Usually she would be flat against the bed with her body in a fetal position: lying on her side with her feet curled backwards, her torso forwards, and her hands together in a chalice embrace. Now, she was under the covers, holding them tightly to her chest, shivering and battling whatever demons which were inside of her.

She swore there was something out there.

Every so often she would hear the clink from downstairs. It was soft and yet loud enough to get her attention, but not the ones of her family who were deep asleep to really care about their surroundings. Shockingly, also her brother who was known to be the most attentive of them all.

Ah, he must be so exhausted, the poor guy!

Her father, she was not at all shocked. Isshin was probably hugging a pillow right now which he misinterpreted as his dead wife \ with drool cascading down his mouth like it always was. And her sister? Every five minutes she would make sure to whisper the name, "Karin" under her breath just in case her sister was hearing things too.

No, she was definitely sleeping.

What if it was a monster? No, a ghost! The souls held an attraction to their house. It wasn't that shocking as it was the only house down the block which gave off a large amount of reitsu; courtesy of Ichigo, Karin, Isshin, and a little bit of Yuzu now that she was developing into her mature years—17 going onto 18—and beginning to see the ghosts more clearly now.

Slowly, Yuzu bravely uncovered the blankets off herself (Even though it took about five hours to actually do something) and sat up against the edge of the bed. She made sure to make it rattle giving off a large sound to wake up the other preoccupant of the room—her sister—who had only turned her back against the sound as she continued to snooze silently. Damnit, it seemed like it was only herself.

What if it was a bandit? No, a dark knight! What if it was darthvader who was looking for his son or Naraku who was looking for another host? That definitely did not seem as appealing as it sounded and Yuzu wondered if she should just stay in her bed and wait until it blew over and the robber was gone.

_No Yuzu, you have to be brave!_

The thought poked at her. On one hand, her family was asleep and totally vulnerable. What if the assassin had a gun and began trailing up the stairs to every room? Taking out everyone in the very house—a lot of people wanted her brother dead, you know? And it would be too late. What if there was more than two people?

… On the other hand, she didn't really want to die.

With a sigh, Yuzu got up from the bed and tiptoed across the floor towards the door. Obviously her sister wasn't waking up, so she would just have to do everything herself!

Oh my god, what if it was Sloth? Or satan to take back what was rightfully his(Unknown to her, Ironically having been attached to the chains of hell and broken on account of her innocence!)

Hm, what if it was just Bostov getting a snack?

… Haha, that's funny. Bostov was simply in 'her' confinements, in 'her' pink/yellow frills, sitting over the shelf where she last left 'her' with the others. Wait, she could have sworn 'she' was there!

No, the terrorist had kidnapped Bostov!

She lightly tiptoed to the side of the hallway grabbing the stick close to her father's door which was used to try and beat Ichigo's ass up. Literally. Silently, she began to stride down the steps where the sound was growing louder. Maybe it was just the next door neighbor locked out of her house? No, she would never come back here. Ichigo? No! She could hear his snoring from the end of the hallway.

What was it then? Goodbye cruel world.

She kept her eyes open as she turned the corner and looked towards the front door which was shut tight. Closed and locked – she made sure of it. She flipped her head slowly to look the other way where the living room was situated and the kitchen which was perpendicular to that.

No.. Nothing there as well. She decided to just follow the voice—on her feet—trying not to be frightened enough to go on all fours. She peeked into the kitchen and looked upon the table where, oddly enough: a pan stood on its head with a large metal spoon over it.

.. What in god's name?

She began walking again towards her grey pot, making sure to do any double takes in order to see if there was anything or anyone nearby. As she neared, she began to inspect the pan whole. She realized where the noise was coming from, however, who was making the sound?

The sudden cold grasp over her shoulder made her screech loudly and whirl around, banging the intruder with her weapon. A frame of white caught her attention and she could only blink as she was suddenly thrust upon the counter with her arms taken and the stick slowly falling out of her grasp as she realized who it was who made her panic and conjure up a will(even though she didn't have much to call her own.) "Hitsugaya?" She hissed under her breath, shocking even for her! "What are you doing here? You scared me half to death!"

Hitsugaya, whose eye was twitching on account of the stick which had made a fast one against his arm and possibly causing a blister later, was pinning her down over the counter in a compromising position. If her family woke up, he was sure to be a goner. "What does it look like?" He grumbled under his breath, ".. I came here to see you."

It was more of a secret that there was something going on between the two. While Yuzu was beginning to grow used to her powers, she had ultimately made a run in with one of the bad ones called Hollows or lost souls. She wished she hadn't left her sister's side in order to go home alone though the sun was beginning to lower and she hadn't made dinner yet. She could only blink as a blurred version of a demon ran at her, and could only blink twice as another blob had blocked his path and screwed him up with that large sword of his that, shockingly, he could hold without any problems. He had taken her elsewhere after switching back to his gigai which was laid somewhere nearby before taking her home. It was only after that she realized it was the same Hitsugaya Toushiro who she thought was dating her precious sister.

But by then, he was hers. And by the end of the year, they had officially deemed themselves a couple unknown to her family of course who would probably spring his neck if the news ever came out and soul society which was notorious for their gossip and possible execution.

"So this is how you catch my attention?" She mumbled under her breath, "You may as well have come to my room!"

"And risk getting caught by your sister? No thanks."

".. You could have gotten caught either way!" She cried, but was once again deterred by her speech at his miraculous touch that caused her to lose her train of thought more than she would have liked it too.

"There are a lot of places I can hide here. Upstairs, not so much."

".. Still, I thought there was a killer in the house or something!"

He wanted to say that it wasn't so far from the truth, but the irate glint in her eye that already represented her face prevented him too.

Silently, he watched her as her mouth suddenly opened and closed in the form of a yawn. Her eyes ceased slightly before they opened to look at him tiredly and continue to scold him.

Not having the patience for her, he had instead wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and placed a menacing kiss over her forehead which was sure to silence her. She blinked in complete confusion and paused, as did he wondering if it had worked.

He hadn't expected the arms move around him as well, holding him in place and refusing to let him go. But he welcomed them, and she welcomed him into her life.

And as the two silently held each-other in place; unknown to them, the alarm rang out in the neighbor's house which ultimately sealed neighbor Wasaki's fate as the Ripper decided to pay a little visit.

* * *

Thank you for clearing that up Guest! And for the other comment, I'm glad you like it. I know it does, though I'm fine with how it is..


End file.
